Contemporary automatic dish treating appliances for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can include various sprayers including one or more rotatable sprayers. A diverter valve is provided to selectively couple the multiple sprayers to a liquid supply. Traditionally, the diverter valve is in the form of a rotary disk to selectively supply liquid from a recirculation pump to the various sprayers.